Political Parties of The Seceded South
=Political Parties of The United Confederate States of The Seceded South= The political atmosphere of the Seceded South is one that is deeply rooted in the traditions of the South. Though some parties take a more conservative stances while others take a more liberal one, the parties all wish to continue in the spirit of Confederacy. The following is a brief description of the several parties of the Confederacy including short historical facts as well as their political podiums and support groups. Dixiecratic Party (Majority Party) Since the Brownsville Coup, the Dixiecrat Party saw themselves become a dominant party in the Seceded South. Since it's formation the party has stood for the rich Southern planter aristocracy and the continuing prosperity of the capitalist economy. Despite few Confederates being from this type of background, it had seen great success in presidential election against rival parties, and had always maintained a large majority in both Houses of Congress in all of the states. The Dixiecrat party was formed from the combining of the Southern Independence Party and that of the Democratic party. This move was seen as a necessary one after the Federalists dispersed and many began to join with republicans to form the Patriot Party. Though at first their ideology was different to two parties soon began agreeing on many terms and a clear political podium was quickly established. The Patriot Party (Majority Party) The Patriot Party was founded in Atlanta, Georgia, sometime after The Brownsville Coup (the exact date is unclear) by a man named Anthony Quinn. Its rather vague party policy encompassed extreme Confederate nationalism and white supremacy. A strong hatred for blacks, socialists, Yankees, and the Southern aristocracy that dominated the political and military establishments. The Party looks to pioneer political warfare in the Confederacy, using war veterans and young men as shock troops to break up meetings of other parties. These troops, a new form of Klansman, dress identically in uniforms of white collard shirts and khaki pants. The party's membership comprises a substantial amount of former Federalist and Republican Party members who joined in a effort for a more successful run for the presidency. To gain even more support, the party also has a large amount of current Confederate soldiers. The Southern Cross Party (Minority Party) The Southern Cross party developed shortly after the election of Monfort Stokes, a Southern Independent, as a voice of God to the masses. Established by several prominent Evangelist leaders throughout the south, the party gain a slow but steady support from the religiously devout who believed they were being betrayed by the other parties. However, although the party has seen success in several state congresses, the party is still seen as a minority party when it comes to presidential elections. The party since it's foundation, has made clear that is stands for a more literally interpretation of the bible and to use that interpretation in every aspect of both state and national law making. Though many times ridiculed for the support they receive from Blacks and Hispanics, their main supporters have been and will always be clergymen of the several protestant churches throughout the country. Beer Lovers Party Though often dismissed as a real political party, the Beer Lovers Party of the Seceded South is a minority party whose main goal is protection of interests of beer lovers regardless of racial, national, or religious affiliation. Along with their stance on beer the party has been connected with environmental issues with their goals of efficient means for preservation of main natural resources, such as land, air, and especially water, which is the basis of a good beer. Though the party has only seen the success of one or two members actually being elected into state congresses, the party continues to campaign in the belief that in time they will gain the respect and recognition they deserve. Rallies held by the party are rumored to be more like college parties than that of real political rallies. Category: United Confederate States of America